


corps à baleines（1）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32
Summary: 预警：1.双性云云，嫁给比自己老的老国王，小马是国王的儿子。2.有强迫性行为。3.小妈剧情，有偷情变真爱，有出轨，NTR。





	corps à baleines（1）

帝国里的小公主娇娇俏俏养到18岁，到了出阁的年纪。来提亲贵族门帖雪花一样的飞进了宫，而国王仍在挑剔着迟迟不肯松口。

外界传的都是即将过世的国王要靠着这个女儿与邻国进行联姻，以避免即将到来的战乱纷争。

其实说的也没有错，毕竟国王打的的确是这个主意。

金钟云在这件事情上没什么发言权，作为父王膝下唯一一位还未出阁的公主，他的人生早已被安排好了。

外界流言传的沸沸扬扬的时候，老国王早已和强大的邻国进行了秘密商讨，几个宴会下来，他的婚事就敲定了。

尽管是嫁给邻国比他父王年纪还大的国王，作为他的第三位续弦，正牌王后。

金钟云戴着帽子掩着面纱坐在长桌一端，层层叠叠的裙摆整整齐齐的垂在侧，他没看对面自己未来的夫君，像一个端庄的装饰品，思绪放空了脱离了躯体，看着这场荒诞的聚会。

他本人是无法拒绝，也没有资格拒绝这场联姻的。

尤其是被扣上了只要成婚就可以换得邻国10年不侵略本国国土这样重的承诺。金钟云对此不置可否，甚至不怀好意的在想，10年太平？那10年后呢？

哦10年后，他那8岁的妹妹也刚刚好，能够出嫁了。

就像自己一样。

因着联姻，婚事流程走的极快，双方盟约签完后的第二天他就跟着邻国的车队一起离开了本国国土，周身能带的也不过是一只养了多年纯白皮毛的雪貂，连个活人都没带下。

他抱着雪貂坐在车里，他的名义上的丈夫坐在另一边。年近70岁的老人了，精神头早都大不如前，旅途奔波，也难为他大老远跑来看看他的小王后合不合心意。

所幸，他长得不差，也算是入的了人的眼。

眼下他的丈夫昏昏沉沉的睡在软卧一侧。金钟云瞥了眼，心里冷哼了一声，闭上眼也开始休憩，一路上有一搭没一搭的盘算着该怎么在他丈夫的后宫里立足。

圆房第一夜是尴尬的。毕竟金钟云对他自己是清楚不过了。

正常说起来他不能完全的称之为是小公主，而应该是一位有继承权的小王子。可偏偏命运捉弄，多长了一个女生才会长出的性器官，才被迫剥夺了继承权，被蓄起了长发，当做女生来抚养。

他的父王心是黑透了的，双性这种卖点被教廷炒的极高，被列为圣女后，就依着身价卖了个好价钱出来。

到达邻国的第一天晚上，他就被老国王——他的丈夫脱光了压在床上分开腿好好的看了看。对方满意的连连赞叹，可惜心有余而力不足，连喘带爬的也没将自己的那根东西塞进去过。

金钟云心里怀疑他根本硬不起来，又不好意思说，装着不谙世事的样子任由他折腾，最后老国王大抵是实在没面子，发了脾气，用手指强硬的伸进去那个狭窄紧闭的蜜穴，破了他的处，将手指上的鲜血蹭在金钟云身下垫着的那块白布上后，穿上衣服走了。

疼是疼的，未经人事的小穴被粗暴的插入了许多下，应该是有些撕裂了。不过得知未来丈夫阳痿的事实后他心里放轻松了几分。毕竟不用和老的倒胃口的人睡在一张床上，心情难免愉悦。

等人走后，金钟云拿过床单上那块沾着血迹的白布，在灯下看了看，心情平静的将之丢到了一旁。

他的丈夫买回来一个娇娇俏俏的花瓶，却能看不能吃，脾气难免郁结。于是连办了数场宴会，招摇的在会上炫耀着他的新王后，美貌的容颜，不堪盈握的腰肢，还有他独特的双性器官都被人津津乐道。

金钟云穿着大的夸张的礼裙，上面绣着的金线够贫穷的人家维持一年的生计。他在繁琐的手工编织的礼帽的面纱后面翻着白眼，听着那些贵族对他丈夫的赞叹和恭维。

只觉得要不是这老头没有性功能，金钟云敢确定就他这个爱显摆的样子，怕是能开场宴会让请别人来围观看他是怎么开苞自己的。

毕竟他可算是老国王在衰败的年纪里为数不多存在的一个还带着朝气与活力的物件，能够拥有他这件事本身就很值得为之炫耀。

可是让别人当摆设的花瓶也要看对方愿意不愿意。金钟云这些天联轴转着身子本来就累，宴会也实在是无聊的紧了。于是将杯中的酒喝完后向丈夫行了礼，借口身体不适不胜酒力，扯着裙摆先行退了场。

回到自己屋内，离远了那些淫秽的话语和恶心的碰触，这才觉得自己像是活了过来。束腰勒的人着实喘不过气，他唤了几遍下人来帮忙解开，竟是没一个人在。

金钟云只得自己站起来对着镜子，手伸到背后摸索那团成一圈的细绳。

系的是挺繁琐的扣，他背着手解出了一身汗反而让绳索纠缠的更紧。越是心急越是无法动弹了，只觉得呼吸越发的不顺畅，束腰勒的他肋骨都开始隐隐作痛，他心浮气躁，伸出手就要拿过桌台前的剪刀来将绳子全部剪断。

腰就是在这个时候被人握住了。

那人来的悄无声息，直到走近金钟云才发现他的存在。是他丈夫众多的子嗣中的一位，却也是最不同的一个。

王国信奉教廷教义，奉行一夫一妻制。因而他丈夫的众多子女都是第一任或第二任王后所生，是正儿八经的公主王子。

唯独这位...

金钟云从镜子里抬眼瞥了他一眼，想起刚进宫时得知的那些信息。

唯独这位王子，啊不对，不能叫王子。这位，乃是一位罪臣之女半夜爬上了老国王的床，苟且生下来的私生子。因而一出生就丧失了继承权，骨子里都打着耻辱的烙印，血液里流的都是不纯的肮脏血液。

不过也不知是幸事还是不是幸事，因着那位生母过分美丽，这名王子也遗传了他母亲的容貌，倒是长的比他丈夫的其他子女英俊帅气多了。

是叫什么...崔始源是吗。


End file.
